


Nocturnal  Creatures  番外三  Not only you and me

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: CP：赫海HE    狗血预警   PWP预警   咸湿预警   破镜重圆预警中短篇  我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）夫夫的平行世界情趣年下丝袜or制服play。金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋    赫x白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上  海
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 6





	Nocturnal  Creatures  番外三  Not only you and me

Nocturnal Creatures

CP：赫海  
HE 狗血预警 PWP预警 咸湿预警 破镜重圆预警 

中短篇 我争取这次15章内完结，咱们剧情走快点，车速慢一点

女装大佬海 预警（重点高亮！！！！）  
轻微恋物癖 预警（继续高亮！！！！）

夫夫的平行世界情趣  
年下丝袜or制服play。

金发还年轻所以没那么A年下小坏蛋 赫  
x  
白天清冷帅医生晚上性感漂亮姐姐年上 海

诶嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿你们知道的哈，想看李俩的各种情趣生活  
主要是太喜欢那种手工丝袜惹  
对没错我知道我的沙雕已经无药可救了，我是变态我承认

注意：  
题目和部分灵感来自狼姐的歌《she wolf》

为了我的恶趣味写的，就不要问逻辑了，我爽就行了。  
请注意，这里剧情设计依然还是存在着轻微的性别认知障碍，但是没之前男人不坏那么严重，李医生成熟很多自己可以搞定。  
不能接受的不打开就行了，再次注意预警！！接受无能不要打开，没必要后面截图挂我OK？

【注意预警】

【伪3p预警/双性预警/小妈文学/内射/sleeping/DP】

番外三 Not only you and me

（上）

这并不像是正常的三口之家。  
虽然也有爸爸妈妈，好吧，也不算。  
李赫宰坐在桌前吃着煎蛋培根三明治，开始思考自己家的情况到底算什么。

李银赫年纪不大那会儿胆子比现在还大，大概是家里横惯了，做事不想后果，十六岁就当了爹。  
小女友还是他学姐，家里书香门第看不上也惹不起李银赫家乱糟糟的背景，羽毛都没长齐的小鸳鸯在小小鸟出生之后就分道扬镳，李银赫带着还得喝奶瓶的李赫宰辍了学，小女友拿着钱出国读书疗情伤，没再回来。  
虽然早年还有人明里暗里指着李赫宰说他来路不明，随着李赫宰越长越大，父子俩肖似的模样也就渐渐让说闲话的人闭了嘴。  
李银赫并不怎么会当爹，李赫宰也不是什么省心的儿子，父子俩大多数时候都是谁也不想看见谁，一个屋檐下也好几天碰不上面。

有一天李银赫带了个个子很高的女人回来，跟他说：“我给你找了个妈妈，来，喊妈妈。”  
对方看起来很紧张，这会儿李赫宰穿着校服却染着一头金毛，一看就不是乖乖仔，书包往地上一扔，大步走到自己的“新妈妈”面前。  
“妈妈，今天吃什么？”乖得仿佛不是平时和爸爸吵架的时候一蹦八尺高的李赫宰。  
他当然不乖，他就是单纯想看那个女人难堪而已。

李东静是一个很奇怪的女人。  
李银赫有时候会在自己旗下的酒吧谈生意，偶尔会看见那个漂亮女人坐在吧台旁，抿两口酒又跟酒保胡扯一阵，然后拎着包走了，不像是来寻找或者等人，简直像是来酒吧散心的。  
可她又是真的漂亮，身边总也围着许多男人，苍蝇一样嗡嗡打转，也没见她对谁有过什么特别的优待。  
他一直很好奇，想着要是有时间有机会遇上了，好好去问问她。  
谁知道机会很快就来了。

那个女人很警觉，无论怎么问都只说自己是在附近工作的白领，别的什么都不透露。  
要不是说话的时候故意撩开长发又稍稍夹紧手臂用力显出漂亮的锁骨线条和胸前深沟，大概李银赫真的会以为她是个和名字一样文静的朴素女孩了。  
而李银赫呢，聊天的时候光盯着人家大腿和胸前若隐若现的风光，回过神来一看昏暗场景下流动着彩色灯光的那张漂亮脸蛋，更是明艳动人。  
他不是耽于男女之情的性格，但是李东静这张脸确实让人心痒。

本是奔着一夜风流去搭讪的李银赫在李东静这里碰了软钉子不气不恼，走起了柔情路线，虽然没要到联系方式，可是酒保那里只要人一出现就会给他打电话，他便从楼上下来，装作刚刚出现，意外偶遇。  
一来二去东静也看出了李银赫的意图，这个男人长着双干净有力的手，薄薄的单眼皮抬眼看人的时候很有压迫感，直视自己的时候却是圆乎乎的，有些可爱。  
没几次交锋，风花雪月花前月下都被加快进度，某个东静喝得面红的晚上，两个人牵着手穿过酒吧里嘈杂的人群，纠缠在一起去了附近的高层酒店。

“我有个秘密要跟你说。”被李银赫抵在房门背后的时候东静用手指抵着那张急急忙忙想凑上来的嘴。  
“巧了。”李银赫手伸到东静裙底摩挲着她细嫩的大腿。

“我也有个秘密要跟你说。”

李银赫的惊喜有些大，李银赫想也不一定就需要告诉她，谁知道他们关系能到哪一步。  
李东静的惊喜也有点儿大，她不叫李东静，真正的名字叫李东海，她也不是她，是他，又或者说，既是她也是他。  
不是所有人都像东静一样幸运，多出来的一套器官虽然没什么实际用途，但好歹也没让他健康受到什么影响。  
但也因为多出来的器官，他的生活注定了和其他男男女女不大一样，比如说现在，他就必须得先把这个秘密告诉李银赫。

“你觉得哪一个部分是多出来的？”后来的某一天下午，李银赫揽着东静的腰同她接吻。  
“嗯......”东静翻身压在李银赫上方，抬起那男人的下巴再一次吻住他饱满的下唇。  
“我想你会觉得我全身上下哪里都不多余，对吧。”

李银赫对他的接受让他觉得惊喜，那个男人在摸到了蕾丝内裤底下不该有的玩意儿之后仅仅只是挑了挑眉。  
“现在喊停还来得及。”东静脸色比起刚刚白了不少，但还是尽力维持着自己冷静的形象。  
“我可从来没说要停下来，”李银赫挑了挑眉毛，虽然这确实在他预想之外，不过他又不是没玩儿过漂亮男人，当然东静这么漂亮的确实是第一次，那就更不可能停下了，“都这个时候了不要说扫兴的话。”  
紧接着又摸到了藏在更深处的一道肉缝。  
“我说了，我有个秘密得跟你说，”对上李银赫讶异的眼神，东静偏头看他的样子带着点儿恶作剧得逞的意味，“你都不好好听我说。”

因为特殊的身体构造，李东静二十七八了都没能和任何人有过身体的亲密接触，撞上了“能干”的李银赫之后两个人积极探索着东静身体每一处的神奇秘密。  
滚到一起去之后两个人的关系火速升温，对彼此的了解通过各种渠道在加深，比如一前一后两个渠道，都很紧，但是都愿意为李银赫大方敞开。刺激男人能有的反应在东静身上一样能有，女性的敏感点在东静身上也还是敏感异常。  
李银赫有时候觉得自己是在做梦，梦里还真是什么都敢有。

身体交流的和谐很大程度上也帮助了两个人其他方面的交流，东静是个爱管闲事的贤妻性格，最擅长照顾人和拯救失足成年男性，对于李银赫这样天生的麻烦来说堪称绝杀，没多久那头领地里整天耀武扬威的狮子就成了东静膝盖上打呼噜的猫。  
同以往那些活在自己裤裆上漂亮的男男女女不太一样，李东静有自己的事业，白天白大褂一披细框眼镜一带就是医院的明日之星，他甚至有一次在电视节目上见到了作为青年医生代表接受采访的李东海，帅气得他几乎不敢认。  
“院长是我的老师，也是知道我秘密的恩人，我当然得好好工作报答老师了，总不能让他难堪。”  
值了夜班回来的李东海衣服一换头发一扎，化身贤妻良母钻进厨房给沙发上那只大猫准备口粮去了。

过了一年，大猫终于被喂熟安心过上家养生活，两人从肉体关系真正进化到了灵魂相依，李银赫一边期待婚后生活一边开始发愁了。  
东静只当他是个没结婚的单身男人，可自己家里那个随时都能炸得人脑袋疼的小秘密总不能撵出去不要了。况且细心的东静在他好几次拒绝了去他家里看看的提议之后十分体贴的不再纠缠这个问题，但他并没有松口气，心虚得很。  
终于有一天，在某个天气很好的午后，两人在东静客厅的落地窗前聊天，李银赫枕在东静腿上，看东静眯着眼睛晒太阳的侧脸被阳光镀了层光晕，他突然觉得，是时候跟东静的关系再近一步了。

“我们结婚吧。”

东静是从国外做完婚姻公证回来才知道自己现在是一个孩子法律意义上的父亲了。  
嗯对，要说母亲也不是不可以，他在李银赫面前大部分时候穿的都是女装，李银赫同他商量能不能先以女装出现在家里那个孩子面前。  
“孩子多大了？”在医院长期接触小朋友，东静对自己的亲和力充满了信心，虽然当后妈这件事他也是第一次做，但对孩子们充满爱意的他有信心能够胜任这项古往今来最具挑战性的职业。

“马上就满十八岁了，还有两个月。”  
李银赫心虚地摸了摸鼻子，笑了。

年轻貌美的后妈和逆子的第一次见面并没有如李银赫预想的那样火花四溅，和谐地让李银赫感到疑惑。  
“你也不小了，安顿下来不是坏事。”一家人第一次坐着吃饭，李赫宰破天荒的给他新上任的妈妈和刚结婚的爸爸夹了菜。  
“你能幸福，我当然也会为你感到高兴。”

东静紧张地看着认真吃饭的继子，李银赫对自己孩子爱吃什么菜一问三不知，桌上的菜都是东静想了很久准备的，什么菜色都有，争取总有一个能让李银赫嘴里“稍微有点儿难管教但还是很听话”的李赫宰满意。  
两父子长得极为相似，除了衣服和头发不太像之外，几乎是一个模子倒出来的，当然李银赫轮廓更清晰，李赫宰则好像面团刚捏出的雏形，五官都还是圆乎乎的。  
“好吃么？”陡然生出一股怜爱的东静忍不住发问。  
“吃饭别说话。”李赫宰刚抬头就被李银赫一句话给堵回去了。

做饭确实好吃，但是比自己家那个不着调的老头子还忙，长得漂亮，穿丝袜的时候腿特别好看，腰也很带劲。  
这是李赫宰对自己新上任的后妈的评价，客观且偏向正面。  
缺点就是声音有时候听着像个男人，肩膀也有点儿宽，名字也土，像个海边小渔村来的农家女，一股憨气。  
他这么快就开口喊妈当然是为了恶心那个老头子，没几天他就不肯喊了，当着老头子的面一口一个妈妈叫得响亮，老头子不在他就别别扭扭地问东静：“我能不能管你叫姐姐？”  
“叫什么都行，都行。”一个十八岁的孩子叫他妈妈他确实还需要时间适应，叫姐姐似乎合适了很多。

李赫宰是个人精，以往他家里也不是没来过别的女人，似乎人人都觉得他家里缺个女主人，有的是自己送上门的，有的是别人介绍的，有的是李银赫不知道出于什么目的带回来没几天又哭着搬出去的。  
也不是没有看着顺眼的，但看着乖巧的大多受不了李银赫的脾气，受得了李银赫脾气的又几乎都另有所图，有的图他有钱有势，有的图他身子。  
这个李东静听说还在国外跟老头子登记结婚了，在家老头子在她面前没有什么时候不带笑脸的，每天还开车接送东静上下班，看起来憨居然还挺有手段。  
他居然对东静有了某种微妙的佩服之情。

李赫宰虽然在学校和李银赫当年的名气不相上下，但学习成绩还算过得去，东静经常下了班还回来给他补习，英语数学什么的都不在话下，补习完了还有新鲜水果和牛奶。  
渐渐的李赫宰发现自己也不想为难李东静了，他不得不承认，自己以前很讨厌一些来家里作威作福的男女，无外乎是觉得那些人根本不爱老头子。  
而李东静对老头子的好和对自己的好，居然让他开始嫉妒起家里那个不着调的老头子了。  
那老头子有什么好，凭什么让东静对他这么好。

东静眼里的李赫宰无外乎大一号的问题儿童，虽然服软的过程长了一些，但也没有让他为难太久。  
只是下半年李赫宰就要参加考试进入大学了，这半年自己除了负责把家里的大猫小狼喂好还得捡起高中时期的课本帮李赫宰一起准备，实在是有些应付不过来。  
性爱就成了放松神经最好的消遣。

李银赫身体素质好，出了名的“能干”，两个人一有时间就滚在一起，不做到精疲力竭不会罢休。  
他身体的每一个地方都是李银赫亲手开发出来的，在李银赫面前他没什么需要遮掩的，大方坦荡的享受性爱，探寻各种新的刺激。  
第一次提出尝试后穴的时候两人刚滚一起不久，东静前面的肉穴敏感异常，常常抽搐着攀上高潮，腿间全是淋漓的情液，李银赫见她一副承受不住的模样，体贴的提出“要不试试后面”。  
可他同样长着男性该有的部件，肠壁直接刺激前列腺让他几乎尖叫出声，把埋进后穴还没动弹几下的李银赫夹得几乎就要泄出来。  
什么体贴，不过还是在给自己谋福利罢了，东静抱着那颗在自己胸前啃咬的头，满意的听到自己夹紧后穴的时候那人喘气的声音。

要说每天有吃有穿还有专业辅导的李赫宰有了漂亮后妈之后最烦的是什么，大概就是晚上走廊尽头房间里的热火朝天了。  
老头子身体可真好。  
李赫宰翻个身，却听见了走廊外面开门的声音，甚至还有两个人一前一后的脚步声和夹杂着水泽声的肉体碰撞的声音。

“你别......”  
东静脸皮薄的很，李银赫要去楼下客厅做，磨了很久东静都以家里还有孩子拒绝了，那副担心孩子会听到的贤妻良母的样子看得李银赫更是胯下一紧。  
“别担心，那小子睡起来雷都打不醒。”他带着东静往外走的时候甚至没有从后穴拔出来，见东静走得直打跌，他好心都扶着东静的腰

李赫宰在门的这边听到老头子的话气得直翻白眼。

“唔......不行......要射了，银赫......”因为走动的动作牵动着后穴的大家伙，东静再也走不动了，夹紧腿就往下滑。  
“射我手里，别弄脏地板......”

等等，李赫宰蒙了。

要什么？要射了？

（中）

“最近怎么了？心不在焉的？”  
李银赫枕在东静腰上，一边轻拍着东静的屁股慢悠悠问他。

难得东静放两天假，头一天晚上值了夜班回来李银赫没舍得折腾她，两个人睡到第二天起来这才趁着早晨那点儿朝气热情的相拥。  
前后各来一次，退出来后穴噗噜噜往外淌出一小滩白泥，李银赫赶紧从床头柜摸出来一个着实小巧的玻璃肛塞推进后穴堵住，换来东静一声嘤咛和暧昧的一巴掌。  
“最近么？”东静也不阻止那人不老实的手，“没什么。”

当然不会没什么，他最近烦得很，但是不知道这个烦恼要怎么跟李银赫说。  
总不能说，你的乖儿子好像看上我了，对吧。

李赫宰确实如李银赫描述的那样，不太好管教但是还是很听话，这听起来很矛盾，但又确实完整的体现在他身上。  
他很听话，每天放学按时回来乖巧的吃饭乖巧的做作业，给什么吃什么，从来不挑嘴，做作业的时候一脑袋金毛都好像人格具象化一样格外听话，乖得不得了。  
但他真的不太好管教，比如东静让他不要在自己做饭的时候在自己身边打转，他是绝对不会听的。  
实在要打转也不是不可以，在自己身边时不时蹭来蹭去，甚至是故意摸腰蹭屁股的，实在是有些超过了。  
虽然之前的20多年因为种种原因没有真正开荤，但李赫宰这样他还是知道意味着什么，放在动物界这种试探行为大概会被成为求偶。

即使他一直试图把李赫宰当做超龄儿童来看待，他也不得不承认，上个月才吹了生日蜡烛的李赫宰，是个有模有样的成年男人了。

他不知道这个话能不能对李银赫说，这两父子的关系一直都很微妙，好与不好他这个刚上任不到半年的“后妈”没什么好评价的，但他很显然不应该成为这段父子关系的不确定因素。  
虽然心里并不情愿，东静还是试着从自己的角度来解决问题，比如说离李赫宰远一点，比如做夜宵的时候把厨房门锁了，比如辅导功课的时候从睡裙换成长袖睡衣。  
虽然收效甚微，但至少从他自己的心理上来说，没什么负担了，他能做的都做了，李赫宰不听话，就不是他能控制的了。  
唉，那孩子还是挺可爱的，总不能让他真的和李银赫闹翻，他俩是长得都一样的亲父子，脾气也一样，到东静眼里看谁都觉得可爱，哪怕李赫宰做的再过分，他大概也只能自己忍了。

“到底哪里不高兴？”李银赫捏着肛塞露在外面的一小节转来转去，换来东静在他手背的轻掐。  
“我没有不高兴，”东静手臂撑起来回头亲了一口李银赫，“你不是下午有事情要做么？赶紧去。”  
“那你可得塞好，回来我要检查的。”  
东静乖乖的跟他接吻，连着上了这么多天班，又跟李银赫胡搞瞎搞了一早上，他是真的累了，下午可以好好睡一会儿。

东静并不需要天天做饭，做饭有专门的工人，平时李银赫也舍不得他忙，他做饭更像是某种家庭纽带的建立。  
所以中午回来没在餐桌上见到自己贤惠后妈的时候李赫宰并没有表达任何不满，想着多半是工作太忙没回来。  
自从上一次无意间听到了自己老头子和东静走廊上的对话之后，他就一直想着去验证一下自己的猜测。  
东静应该是个男人。  
这阵子东静给他辅导功课的时候他就一直在试图从他身上找到些证据，比如东静相较于女孩子来说太过于明显的喉结，比如他的肩膀，比如他穿了丝袜才稍稍修饰的膝盖。  
他还试图制造不小心去触碰东静的敏感部位，这是最大胆也是最直接的方式，不过一直都没有成功。  
越是怀疑，他也就越是肯定。

老头子和东静的性福生活没有什么时候有收敛的迹象，自从上一次走廊之后，二楼的书房，一楼客厅甚至是就挨着佣人房的厨房，两个人哪里都没放过，有天晚上他睡不着想起来透气，到了窗边就听到外面东静压抑的求饶声，夹杂着老头子急色的脏话。  
李赫宰都有点儿佩服自家那个精力旺盛的老头子了，他现在晚上都不敢睡不着了。  
但随之而来的，是他对东静，有了些不一样的情愫，这让他既慌张又有些微妙的羞耻。

坦白讲他们两父子的审美有着巨大的差异，李赫宰一度怀疑老头子是从自己亲妈开始就偏爱比自己大的女人，后期领回家的女人们各个上围感人前凸后翘，大白腿不要钱一般展示出来。  
而他自己偏爱穿着学生制服小巧的姑娘，喜欢女孩子纤细的脚踝，白净的脖子和锁骨，以及被膝上袜微微勒出印子的大腿。  
东静显然是前者，却又具备了他所喜欢的一些细节。  
在东静之前他可没想过自己会喜欢那种往日在他眼中极具风情带着隐晦暗示的吊带袜，可东静脚踝纤细，皮肤细白，穿起来当真是好看，让人移不开眼的好看。  
直到他不知道这周第几次爬起来换内裤，他才不得不低头承认，他对那双裹着丝袜的腿上瘾了。

于是他打算偷偷去老头子的卧室一探究竟。  
要是啥也找不到，偷双袜子回来配着色情影片打个飞机啥的，也挺刺激的。

吃饭的时候佣人告诉他李银赫吃过饭已经出去了，却没说东静在不在。于是李赫宰打开房门穿过走廊，就看见东静下半身盖着被子，趴着躺在床上。  
李赫宰本能的想要转身离开，却又被东静光洁的一截白背吸引了目光，她背上只有几根装饰性的黑色细绸带，更衬得皮肤白了好几度。  
突然一个大胆的念头出现在李赫宰脑海里。

他可以趁这个机会，看看东静到底是不是男人。  
后来的很多年里他时常会为自己当年的年少轻狂不懂事感到好笑，但这个时候他不过十八岁，十八岁的孩子做什么不靠谱的事情都好像都有理可循。  
只是看一眼，应该也没什么问题吧。  
李赫宰这么想着，慢慢走近了那张大床。  
我只是看一眼。

被子被他小心翼翼的拉到一边，露出藏在里面的全貌，他也不知道这会儿自己的手在做什么了，特别是东静的臀线展现在他面前的时候有所迟疑，即使他恶作剧经验丰富也跋扈惯了，这会儿“偷看后妈裙底”似乎也不是什么寻常经验。  
但既然都决定这么做了，不得到个结果也没意义了。李赫宰心一横单膝爬上床想靠得更近一些，忽略此刻有些发紧的裤裆——毕竟东静的腰真的很带感。  
被子底下的睡裙和上半身几根系带很搭，短得几乎遮不住臀瓣，东静是个精致且热爱保养的人，色情片主角们臀瓣与大腿根处交接的坐痕都没有，整个人精雕玉琢的，他的手不经意碰上就像被吸附住一般，再也舍不得拿开。

他轻轻掀起娇贵的布料一角，却发现底下只有东静白玉一般的臀肉，别的多余的布料，一点儿也没有。  
上午跟李银赫缠绵过东静就睡着了，为了这套新买的内衣搭配的内裤被当时李银赫撕破了扔在墙角，他俩谁也没空管。  
当然，没有布料遮挡也方便了李赫宰确认他想要确认的事情，毕竟小东海个头也不算特别小，东静趴着睡的时候稍稍岔开腿，小东海乖巧的搭在床面上。  
可也因为叉开腿的动作，让李赫宰更冲击的事实，他也看得清清楚楚。  
在小东海稍稍靠后的位置，出现了本不该出现在这里的结构，安静的，饱满的，像一朵还没来得及完全绽开的花骨朵。  
这确实是超乎李赫宰想象的一件事，以至于后穴塞着的玻璃肛塞都没有特别吸引他的眼球。

好吧，他本来还打算拿“后妈”这个称呼来揶揄老头子，没想到也没喊错，虽然这个后妈也可以勉强称为后爸就对了。  
等他回过神来，这才注意到东静后穴那个精巧的小物件，以及自己几乎快要冲破布料的欲望。  
承认自己对自己的“后妈”有了不一般的念头，并不是什么值得炫耀的事，但它真实存在，像某种名贵衣物的门襟处被烟灰烫出了一个小洞，一个糟糕的，足以毁掉全局的开始。  
如果刚刚他只是想要“偷看一眼”，那么现在他的手已经完全附在那两瓣绵软紧翘的臀肉上，开始了，他就没机会再回头了。

宽大柔软的床面此刻吱呀作响，即使他尽力控制着自己的动作幅度，床垫里弹簧的闷响在这个安静的午后居然会刺耳的聒噪，和他胸口深处此刻隆隆作响的心跳声一般。  
李赫宰艰难的把已经深陷在东静臀肉里的右手抽出，解开了自己的裤带，胡乱扯下外面的运动裤和里面的内裤，沉甸甸的物什此刻硬得发烫，急切地渴望着纾解渠道。  
他叉开腿，跪在东静的大腿上方，试图用那两瓣弹性十足的臀肉夹着自己的大家伙借以帮助自己发泄。  
他成功了，但是肛塞外部的一小节实在是阻碍前后的动作，没蹭两下就疼得很，李赫宰一咬牙，冒着吵醒东静的风险拔出了那个小玩意儿。  
小物件前尖后圆的，里面一小节稍稍有些宽度，卡在穴口处的部分却很细，拔出来之后穴口只是微微有些张开，却因为里面存着的东西湿滑不堪。

李赫宰此刻也顾不上自己的动作会不会吵醒东静，用双手捧着饱满的臀瓣借着股间的湿滑前后快速摆动自己的腰胯，那两瓣臀肉几乎就是男人们梦寐以求的天堂，如果说一开始他还有所顾虑，这会儿他应该来不及顾虑了。  
而冠头处不时擦过湿滑的穴口，那里都会轻微收缩，似乎是收到了惊吓，这对此刻征战的大家伙来说无疑是一种邀请。  
李赫宰把住柱身对准一张一翕的后穴，压抑着内心的激动，将整个欲望统统埋了进去，到穴口被李赫宰粗硬的耻毛蹭得直缩的时候李赫宰才意识到他一开始把臀缝就称为天堂是多么浅薄。  
和臀缝相比后穴内的热度几乎能将他烫化，时不时绞紧的穴口更是令他整个神经都跟着收紧，而他眼前，是东静细滑的背和清晰可见的腰窝，黑色缎带随着他腰部欺负的动作在东静背上滑动  
动作幅度越来越大的他整个人俯下身贴在了东静身上，他的手也不老实起来，顺着肋骨两侧睡衣的间隙滑进去，准确地握住了东静两团细嫩的乳肉。

这真是绝妙的身体，李赫宰想，那两团乳肉在不穿内衣的时候胸前看不出什么明显起伏，可真正捏在手里却是饱满充盈的手感，造物主在东静身上赋予了太多奇迹。  
他开始嫉妒那个可以合法拥有东静的老头子了，甚至刚刚那个小玩意儿也是老头子行使正当权利的证明。  
东静依旧没有任何反应，安静地趴在纯白的被子里，像是纵容一般对他予以欲求，他不知道该窃喜这一切悄无声息的发生，还是可惜他不能听到往常东静和老头子晚上胡搞时候那份甜美的求饶。  
最后他胡乱抓着东静的乳肉，全数射在东静的后穴当中。

比平时自己打手枪要快一些，射完觉得腰酸脚软的李赫宰有空还分出神想，这可比他往常那些体验刺激多了。  
发泄完的物什软了下来，从湿滑的穴口滑出，李赫宰赶紧把刚刚被他扔到一边的小玩意儿拿过来，重新塞回此时几乎闭不拢的后穴里。  
他撑起身子在东静两边腰窝各吻了一下，然后替她盖上被子，自己慢悠悠的系裤带。  
走到门口他又好像想起来什么一样，回过头走到东静身边，在她耳边亲了又亲。

李银赫回来的时候正好开饭，东静披着睡袍，臭小子打着哈欠下楼坐在他对面。  
“姐姐看起来不太舒服呢。”  
东静交叉着腿，下意识想换个姿势坐的动作却被李赫宰的声音打断。  
“喊什么姐姐，不愿意喊妈妈实在不行就喊阿姨。”  
嘴上这么说，其实他并不生气李赫宰这么喊东静，至少自己儿子和自己老婆相处愉快在任何家庭来说都是好事。  
况且他也知道东静为什么坐着“不舒服”，这话当然不能当着臭小子说，也就只能声东击西的替东静解个围。  
而东静只是低头喝汤，不说话。

李银赫吃完饭就拉着他往卧室走，扯开睡袍露出上午穿着的性感内衣，从背后搂着东静，两只手不老实的抓揉着胸前的软肉。  
“老老实实塞好了对吧，我要来检查一下。”  
东静没敢说话，两父子连这个抓胸的动作都一样，似乎手心温度都是相仿的，一瞬间就将他带回到下午的窘境。  
李银赫没等到爱人回答，还以为是东静害羞，将她推倒在床上，一把扯开睡裙，照着两瓣臀肉一边一下扇了两巴掌，紧接着拨开臀瓣，轻轻扯出那个小物件，果不其然又哗啦啦的淌出一大堆白浊。  
李银赫吻着东静的肩膀，又凑到他耳边亲了又亲。

“我这么能干啊，射这么多。”他朝着东静耳朵吹气，李银赫很满意自己的杰作，准备和东静去泡个鸳鸯浴，晚上再战到三更。

父子俩连声音都几乎一样，下午李赫宰在他耳边的话又突然在他耳边炸响。

“谢谢我们东静妈妈的招待，我知道你醒着，也知道你一定不会告诉老头子的，对吧？”

（下）

李银赫告诉东静他打算进行一次家庭旅行的时候，东静心里是拒绝的，原因无他，自然是家里那个金毛小坏蛋。  
李赫宰上一次感谢他招待之后，他提心吊胆了好一阵，甚至后悔当时没有出声阻拦。  
那么当时他在想什么，害怕什么呢？  
害怕李银赫和李赫宰大打出手，害怕他和李银赫好不容易建立的婚姻关系破裂，好不容易平静的生活被推到悬崖边上。  
说穿了，是他顾虑太多。  
要不说后妈难当呢，但当到他这个份上的，确实也不容易。

在那之后他不再给李赫宰补习，尽量避免和他的接触，后者确实没有多说什么，只是经常在李银赫对自己表现亲密的时候用玩味的眼神看着他。  
看久了，李东静只觉得毛骨悚然。

“我以为你和赫宰相处得还不错？”李银赫显然没想那么多，“你不给他补习不是因为太累了么，这很好啊，可是跟我们一起去旅行有什么关系？”  
有什么关系么？东静面无表情的想着，要是这男人知道了自己到底在为难什么，又会怎么说呢？  
千万不能让他知道。  
东静想，自己只能藏好自己的小心思。  
绝对不能让他知道。

虽然不情不愿，但李银赫还是安排了一次家庭温泉之旅，叫上好不容易凑满三天假期的东静和放假在家的李赫宰，一家三口“和和美美”的一起出游了。  
泡泡温泉总是好的，东静想。  
如果不是跟着一只小狼崽子的话。

到达旅馆的第一天东静就极其抗拒，因为李银赫居然安排的是睡在一起的榻榻米家庭套房。  
“亲爱的你别担心啊。”  
李银赫眼中流露的天真和平时歪着头看自己的黄毛小坏蛋如出一辙，这让东静不得不感叹基因的神奇力量。  
“我睡中间就好了，不会让你和赫宰睡在一起的。”这会儿李赫宰还在房间睡大觉，年轻的父母们在小路上享受没有孩子的自由生活。  
“你觉得我在意的是这件事么？”东静几乎就要把实话说出来了，也许把实话说出来他反而没有这么纠结。

“我只是希望你和赫宰能好好相处。”  
“我这一行，也不知道哪天就不在了，要真有那么一天，可能要你和赫宰相依为命了。”  
东静没想到李银赫会说这个，一时间表情凝固在脸上。  
“那孩子真的不坏，虽然脾气看起来不太好。”  
“如果我要是真的不在了，赫宰的脾气，可能还得你照顾着。”  
“我就想你们关系亲密一些，到时候赫宰可以照顾你，让你依靠，你也不用担心以后的生活。”

“你不会不在的。”  
东静停下脚步抱着他。  
“你不会不在的，你会长命百岁。”

当然温情并不是他俩之间的主旋律。  
晚上吃饭的时候父子俩喝了些酒，东静酒量不好只是象征性的喝了一小口，光看着桌子两头神态相似的两人不要一样的斗酒。  
他们三个穿着色系相近的浴袍并排睡在一起，东静靠里，小狼崽子靠着门。  
听着窗外的雨声和房间里父子二人节奏起伏一致的呼吸声，东静几乎就要以为这真的是一次温馨的家庭之旅了。  
没一会儿耳边响起粗重的呼吸声，一双滚烫的手一点儿都不老实的攀上了他，从胸前一路摸到下腹。  
看吧，他就知道，因为自己的工作这大半个月都没好好喂饱身边的雄狮，李银赫肯定不会轻易放过他的。

“你别这样，赫宰还在那边。”东静连忙抓住他的手，“别吵醒他。”  
“你觉不觉得现在我们特别像那种，刚有了孩子的小夫妻。”  
李银赫也不知道到底是喝多了还是没喝多，完全没有要听话松手的意思，反而凑到东静耳后：“不能有了孩子就不要老公了。”  
“你胡说什么。”  
“我可没胡说，”李银赫将东静的耳垂舔得湿漉漉的，“那小子的酒量我清楚，现在肯定睡得人事不省。”  
“所以老婆，孩子睡了，我们来做点儿该做的事情吧。”

他和李银赫的情事一向热烈，李银赫体力好耐力强，即使他自认耐力也不差，又比李银赫小了不少岁，也时常觉得招架不住，又沉溺其中。  
这样第一次，连动作都不敢太大了，李银赫小心地掀起他的浴袍，从背后顶进去。  
都这么小心了，居然还记得戴套，东静当然没想到他这么做的目的是什么，还为李银赫的贴心稍稍感动了一小会儿。  
因为害怕吵醒身边睡着的李赫宰，两人的动作幅度都不大，小幅度的快速顶弄，又左右摇着胯带动着巨物在穴内蹭了又蹭，没一会儿东静就软下腰来乖乖配合。  
直到李银赫一手掐着自己乳尖一手将小东海撸得直吐白沫，才在他耳边小声说：“你太敏感了，别叫太大声，吵醒孩子。”  
不知道是因为这句话太过分了还是别的什么原因，东静只觉得自己要翻白眼了。

被高潮时不断痉挛的肉穴夹得满意地射出，李银赫在东静的肩颈亲了又亲，然后握着还未完全软下来的阴茎的根部，慢慢退出来。  
“你......”东静回过神来发现有什么不对，小声恳求，“快拿出去！”  
李银赫的手指在情事后湿滑丰满的雌穴外滑动，两根手指夹着露在外面的一小节避孕套轻轻往外扯，但就是不肯把它全部扯出来。  
“你拿出来你......”还没说完就被李银赫惩罚似的拍了一下穴口，激得东静全身一抖。

“只可惜只有一个我啊......”  
李银赫继续在他耳边小声说话，  
“要是有不止一个我，能把你全身上下都射满，或者把射满的套子扯出来一个一个摆在你大腿上，怎么样？”  
“你别胡说了......”东静心里一惊。

李银赫把手机掏出来，掀开东静的浴袍照着还肿着的肉穴和里面夹着一直没拉出来的套子拍了又拍，又大发慈心的把套子拉出来，将里面的精液挤在东静的股肉上拍了两张，闪光灯在暗处闪得东静几乎要掉下眼泪。  
“你看吧，我说那小子睡得可熟了，不会醒的。”李银赫起身去拿湿纸巾给东静擦拭，一边还在安抚情绪不稳的东静。  
“不刺激么？”  
“刺激，以后别这样了......”今天他似乎高潮得太快了，以至于他都有些分不清自己现在的眼泪是太爽还是太紧张。  
李银赫把东静翻过身，搂在自己怀里：“你别担心，我一直都在的。”  
当然温情不过三秒，他又不老实地捏着东静的还硬着的乳头，还在继续刚刚不吵醒孩子的情景剧，闹着被带孩子的老婆忽视了要喝奶，东静全身没力气，也没反抗他。

李银赫往下滑到东静胸前，准确的叼住了左边的乳尖，东静搂着他那颗毛茸茸的头，惊恐地和不知道什么时候醒了正望着他坏笑的李赫宰对视。

“我真的很喜欢姐姐呢。”  
东静裹着浴巾坐在温泉的最角落，根本不敢面对对面坐在一起的两父子。听到李赫宰说喜欢自己东静也没抬头，他现在可不敢面对他一脸单纯的喜欢。  
“有多喜欢呢？”李银赫居然也没因为他此刻大逆不道的话生气，而是双手向后撑在边缘，眯着眼睛享受着温泉。  
“是可以一直尊敬和照顾下去的喜欢呢。”  
“老头你不是知道么？”  
父子二人同时望向东静，肖似的脸上是同样的意味深长。

直到这一刻他才不得不承认从昨天李赫宰在黑暗中和自己对视开始，出现在自己心里那个荒谬的猜测是对的。  
李银赫根本就知道李赫宰对自己做过什么，可他居然不反对，甚至是纵容。  
这太荒谬了，昨天这个念头在他脑海里突然出现的时候东静甚至觉得自己一定是疯了，可至少这一刻，父子二人的神情告诉他，要说是疯了，也一定不是他一个人发了疯。  
他想不通，想不通李银赫为什么这么做，想不通那个酒吧里别人多看一眼自己就要上前教训那人的李银赫为什么能纵容李赫宰这么做。

“可能姐姐还是很不适应吧。”李赫宰站起来，他和李银赫可不像东静这么拘谨，两人的重点部位什么也没遮挡，隔着面积不大的白毛巾，已然显山露水。  
“无论是我，还是赫宰。”  
“我们都会好好照顾姐姐的。”  
“其实你也很期待吧？昨天赫宰在身边你不敢出声的时候不是那么敏感么？”李银赫首先发难，走到东静身旁把人拽起来。  
“其实我昨晚就想问你，如果赫宰加入呢？”  
“应该会更敏感吧？”

“要不要试试，姐姐？”李赫宰也绕到他的另一边，朝着已经被温泉的热气蒸红的东静伸手。  
“我和老头子都还不赖吧？要不要试试谁会让你更舒服一点？”

先吻住东静的是积极主动的李银赫，他掐着东静的下巴将他的脸朝向自己的方向，用力吻住东静的嘴唇，见东静还是有些抗拒，他也不恼，而是慢慢用舌头撬开东静的双唇，来回舔舐两排小白牙，痒的受不了的东静稍稍一张嘴，立刻被李银赫勾住了藏在牙后的舌头。  
大约是温泉池里的热气太闷，东静没吻多久就觉得头晕，等李银赫终于舍得放开对他的钳制，他已经整个人都软倒在李银赫和李赫宰的怀里，被两人夹着动弹不得。  
失去抵抗能力的东静显然让两父子的动作更加得心应手，两人一人一只手，一个负责掐住东静的手，一个负责拉开完全打湿后直往下滑的浴巾。

见东静和老头子又忘我的吻在一起，金毛小坏蛋也没闲着，打算给姐姐一个惊喜。  
他深吸一口气蹲下去，在水中含住了微微有些抬头的小东海。  
被热度更上一层的口腔裹住的小东海颤巍巍的在他口中涨大，本来也对口交陌生的他没忍住吞咽的动作，反而把小东海吸得更紧，东静连大腿都夹紧。  
他从水里抬起头，朝着因为刚刚自己的吞咽动作爽得失神的东静得意地挑眉。  
“真是美妙的身体啊，能有的反应真是让人惊喜啊，姐姐。”  
李银赫搂着东静，对李赫宰的夸赞露出了骄傲的神情。连老婆也能分享，看样子是真不把李赫宰当外人。  
好吧，也确实不是外人。

“你们到底......”  
“该打的架也打过了，姐姐，不要觉得老头子是什么好人。”李赫宰这么说着，手还不忘握着正积极上工的小东海套弄抚慰着。  
“只是我们都觉得，能给你多一点的陪伴会让你更开心。”  
“你也喜欢赫宰吧？要是我真的不能满足你，赫宰代替我也不是不可以。”  
东静怎么也没想通李银赫口中这句义正言辞的结论是怎么得出来的。

“你真的不喜欢吗？”  
两个人站在他面前，用同样的语气发问，几乎连身形都慢慢重合。

“你真的一点都不期待这一切发生么？”  
东静听到自己心底的声音在问自己。

主动权又重新交到了东静手上，完全放弃一切顾虑的东静这才展现出完全不一样的风情。  
李银赫和李赫宰靠坐在池边，东静泡在水里，水面仅仅只露出肩颈锁骨的线条，两只手各握着父子二人如出一辙的巨物，一边吸两口，谁也不拉下。  
东静的口活显然做得比李赫宰更熟练些，舌头在茎头茎身打着转配合着吮吸的动作。  
他和李银赫这半年什么没玩儿过，他显然比李银赫想象中的更热衷于性爱，不然为什么嘴上说着招架不住，却从来不拒绝呢。含住哪边，那人便伸出手扶着东静的后脑勺，帮助他吞得更深。  
见李赫宰招架不住的吸气，东静带着报复的想法挑眼看他，故意吐出来只小口小口的吻着吐水儿的茎头，用舌尖钻探顶端的小眼儿，然后用粗大的茎身拍打自己的舌面，又在李赫宰仰头享受的时候再朝着孔眼吸一口。  
李赫宰没忍住，射了东静一嘴。

和东静配合默契的李银赫显然比儿子冷静不少，让东静把口中李赫宰的精液都吐出来，给自己口交，东静知道比起舌尖的挑逗，李银赫更喜欢深喉的刺激，他松开还在喘气的李赫宰，转头专心致志给李银赫做深喉，吞到极致喉管急剧收缩，重复了几次李银赫便也在心疼东静往外拔的时候射在了东静嘴边。  
“都吞下去。”李银赫按住他的后脑勺，东静慢条斯理的用舌尖给大家伙仔仔细细的裹了几圈，然后用手指将溅到嘴边脸颊上的精液拨到嘴里，又凑到李银赫眼前，一根一根手指的舔干净。  
李银赫伸手按住东静的后颈，同他交换了一个满是精液味道的吻，而另一边的李赫宰牵过东静的小手，替自己正在待机的巨物服务。

第二轮是由李赫宰挑起的。  
老头子提前交代了不让他跟东静接吻，虽然不服气，但他还是要听话，于是他换了个思路，又从小东海下手了。  
不太一样的是除了握着小东海套弄，他还弯下腰叼住东静充血的小乳果，对着饱满的乳肉又抓又揉，上下一齐动手默契配合果不其然换来了东静动听的轻吟。  
李银赫看见东静沉溺在情欲之中的神情一时不知道是生气还是兴奋，站在东静身后照着两瓣臀肉清脆地扇了两巴掌，又用两只手捧着东静的臀肉夹住自己的大家伙，上下挺腰抽动着。  
等父子俩都恢复了“精气神”，东静知道，他是真的躲不过了。

两人显然早有预谋，先由李银赫开始，摸来放在浴池边的润肤乳替东静开拓，乳液遇水融开了不少，润滑的功能减弱，但热水又让东静的肌肉放松，折腾了一小会儿好歹能容下三指，便迫不及待地扶着大家伙挤了进去。  
东静皱着眉吞得有些吃力，但并没有拒绝这一切，也许我是被温泉泡坏了脑子，东静想，绝对不是因为我真的期待，绝对不是。  
被疼爱惯了的后穴虽然歇了半个多月，但在熟悉的客人造访那一刻很快就恢复了往日的热情，李银赫抓着东静的臀肉，泡在温泉水里滑腻地几乎抓不住，而东静身前还站着和自己长得几乎一模一样的李赫宰，这样的认知让李银赫也有些失控了，没等东静缓一缓就开始了抽动。  
而李赫宰捡了便宜，前面的雌穴显然不需要他再去做准备工作，手指刚碰到那里就感觉到同温泉水触感不一样的黏腻感，已然情动的东静此刻完全没有任何抗拒的表态，李赫宰手臂穿过她的腘窝抬起东静的右腿，将自己同样炽热的欲望埋进雌穴。

东静想，这一定是在做梦。  
以往他和李银赫也不是没玩过用借助按摩棒同时插满两个穴口的游戏，那还是他第一次被玩到失禁。  
但按摩棒显然不能和面前热气腾腾的李赫宰对比，李赫宰顶弄的动作也没有丝毫顾及同样埋在东静体内的李银赫，东静疼得环住李赫宰的肩膀，手指甲虽然修剪得干净却也因为深陷在背上给李赫宰带来了清晰又让人疯狂的痛感。  
好在头脑发热的两父子还顾及着东静，放慢了动作等东静适应，然后一前一后缓慢都开始动作，一人深入一人便抽出，很快东静紧皱的眉头便有了舒缓的趋势。

他好像被完全填满了，被两具同样结实温热的肉体架在中间，前所未有的充盈感让之前的所有担心和顾虑化为乌有。  
身体里的两根大家伙的节奏开始默契起来，而李银赫在他身后也伸手也架起了东静的另一条腿，东静被悬空架在两人中间，一前一后都被塞满，踩不到地的不实感让他骤然夹紧了臀肉，换来李银赫李赫宰两人几乎声调都一致的吸气声。  
渐渐游刃有余的两人见东静完全环着李赫宰，手也默契配合起来，李银赫掐着东静的下巴让她偏过头同自己接吻，李赫宰嘟嘟囔囔的要让后妈喂奶，低头在东静的乳肉轻啃，另一只手用指腹搓硬得像小石头的一样的乳尖。

全身上下的敏感点都被照顾着，东静没多久便尖叫着射了出来，雌穴更是咕嘟嘟涌出一股热流，感受到这一切的李赫宰笑着“吃奶”的动作更放肆了起来。  
“真的不行......不行了......”东静不知道什么时候开始已经哭花了脸，大概也不是难过，而是全身上下的刺激没有放过泪腺。  
“那我和老头子努努力快点射在里面好不好？姐姐？都射在里面？”  
李银赫的手也抓着东静的胸前，和李赫宰配合默契地刺激着成为东静身体欲望开关的两粒乳尖。  
前后骤然加快的顶弄让东静仰着头无声的张着嘴，连呻吟都发不出来了，小东海颤颤巍巍，作为唯一的发泄出口，伸出一股淡黄的清液来。

首先发现东静失禁的当然是在他身前的李赫宰，他凑到东静耳边把这个令人羞恼的事实告诉他。  
“这么舒服吗？姐姐，被操得尿出来了。”  
可东静此刻已经什么都听不见了，眼神无法对焦，全身一阵阵的发抖，涎液顺着嘴角流到脖颈，被李银赫舔得干干净净。  
看样子是真的撑不住了，父子两人对上眼，先后从东静体内撤出，带着东静到了池边，将东静放在一旁供休息的沙发上，李银赫坐在一边，再将东静带到自己身上，重新插满后穴，李赫宰则对准雌穴深入，将东静的两条腿同时抬起，两人一上一下同时开始加快动作。

浴室里的肉体碰撞声终于停了下来，李赫宰脱力一般往东静身上倒，被东静身下的李银赫赶走，只好撤出，满满当当被射满的小穴吞吐着吐出来一小溜白浊来，看得李赫宰眼睛发直。  
“你喜欢的，对吧。”  
李银赫也撤出来，暂时闭不拢的后穴可怜兮兮的，泥泞不堪，他伸出手指在里面绞弄两下，带出更多白泥。

出差两个月好不容易有时间休假的李东海拗不过小坏蛋，请了年假带着小坏蛋和小坏蛋最喜欢的丝袜睡裙去日本度假去了。  
趁着自己生日，李赫宰提了不少过分的要求，李东海一一应下。两人没少胡搞瞎搞的，早早的就从房间的浴池折腾完出来睡了。  
睡到一半李东海觉得口渴起来喝水，听见身旁的小坏蛋嘟嘟囔囔说着什么，一会儿妈妈一会儿姐姐的。  
一开始他还以为是小坏蛋想家人了，颇为怜爱地也给小坏蛋倒了一杯水，随着梦话的内容开始朝着不可描述的方向一路狂奔，听清楚的李东海气得差点儿一杯水泼李赫宰脸上。

果然是得寸进尺的小坏蛋，李东海想。  
回去睡书房吧！

——FIN——


End file.
